This invention relates to devices for handling documents at a work station. Even though computers are being used in ever increasing numbers, efficient handling of documents is still desirable, particularly since documents are the primary source of input information for a computer.
In the past documents typically are handled in stacks, with a document being added to the stack on the top and being removed from the top of the stack. Alternatively, the stack can be turned over to remove a document from the bottom of the stack. Copy stands have been used for supporting a document in an upright position at a typewriter or computer keyboard. Sometimes several documents are placed on such a support with the top document being removed one at a time to expose the next document in the stack during transcription.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved document handling stand which will provide for stacking of documents with new documents being added at the top of the stack and with old documents being removed from the bottom of the stack so that the documents can be handled in the sequence in which they are received without additional manipulation.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a stand which can be easily and inexpensively formed of clear plastic, so that the stand can have strength and durability while at the same time be relatively unobtrusive at a work station.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a document handling stand which can be used free standing on a desk top or other surface or which can be used in combination with one or more trays, with the stand resting on a tray or trays and thereby providing for document storage under the stand in the tray.
Other objects, advantages, features, and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.